The Sweetheart & The Billionaire Heartbreaker
by Bearybeach
Summary: "You're getting married." Those were the words that crushed Bloom Sparks a 17 year old girl who finds out that she's getting married to the youngest billionaire in the world. Please R
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! I've been thinking about this story for a couple of weeks, and I though this story would be perfect. So enjoy! :)**_

_**P.S. this story does not have any magic. But it does take place on Earth.**_

_**I'd like to thank my beta reader Warlord Darnell for taking some time and checking it.**_

_**Please rewiew when you're done**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club never have never will**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**The big news**_

It was just a normal day on Earth for Bloom, same things happen, food fights, make out sessions and fights between guys.

Bloom sighed and walked to her next class. It was only 10 am. Bloom wished it was thanksgiving already. She'd get to see all of her family. She rarely gets to see them, because they live far away from Bloom's parents.

Bloom's mother told her she'd like to talk to her tonight about something. Bloom didn't know what it was about, but she knew she wasn't in trouble

Bloom finally got out of school at 2. Her best friends Stella, Flora, Layla, Tecna and Musa were all waiting for Bloom.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I've been out of it today." Bloom said putting her backpack in the trunk of her car.

"It's fine, B." Musa said. "So are we still coming to your house?"

Bloom looked at the girls. "Actually, no, my mom needs to talk to me about something. I don't know what." Bloom said, giving the girls an apologetic look.

Flora came up to Bloom. "Sweetie, it's okay, we understand. Just call us later." Flora said squeezing Bloom's hand.

Bloom nodded, as the girls left. Bloom got into her car and drive back home.

"Mom, I'm home," Bloom said plopping on to the couch.

Bloom's mother, Miriam walked in.

"Hello sweetheart. How was school?" she asked.

Bloom looked at her mom and smiled. "It was good. I've had better days." Bloom replied.

"Oh." she said. "Well, let's have that talk I told you about the other day."

Bloom nodded. "Is everything okay. You and dad aren't getting a divorce, are you?" Bloom asked in a worried voice.

Miriam laughed. "No darling. I don't know how to tell you this, but you're getting married!" she said smiling.

Bloom froze. 'What?' Bloom thought to herself. She's only 17. 18 in December.

"W-what? To who?" Bloom asked not blinking.

Bloom's mom looked at her. "Sky Eraklyon. The youngest billionaire in the world. He's only 20." Bloom's mom told her.

_He's 20. And I'm 17. That's a 3 year difference! Why do I have to marry him? I've never even heard of him. Why can't I marry someone I love. Not by force._ Bloom thought to herself.

"Why?" Bloom asked gritting her teeth, as her eyes started tearing up. "Why do you have to do this to me? I don't want to have an arrange marriage. I'm only 17. I've never had a boyfriend, and now I'm getting married to a stranger. Stranger danger,"

Miriam sighed. "Bloom, you have no choice. Me and your father got married. And look at us now, we fell in love and had you. Maybe you'll fall in love with Sky and have my grandchildren. You know how I want some grandbabies before I'm gone. Your father would be happy if you and Sky fell in love." replied Miriam.

Bloom rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like I would like to have children with my soon to be husband who I don't know. Maybe I'd like to get married to somebody who I truly love and have kids with him." Bloom said.

Bloom couldn't believe what her mother was saying. And then her father, Oritel came in.

"There's my two beautiful girls." he said giving Miriam and Bloom a kiss on their foreheads.

"Well, I'm going to my room. Just to let ya know, I'm not getting married. I don't want to. Daddy, can'. You do something?" Bloom begged her father.

Oritel nodded his head. "I'm sorry, I can't. It's already settled, you will marry Sky in January, and it's final." Oritel said.

Bloom nodded her head in disappointment. "You know what." Bloom started off. "Don't even bother to talk to me anymore. I don't even know who you are anymore." Bloom continued as she started to cry. "I'm going to go."

After what Bloom said she ran to her room. She busted the door open and slammed it. She jumped on her bed and started sobbing. She still couldn't believe this was happening to her.

After it felt like forever, Bloom fell asleep.

* * *

After a few hours Bloom woke up. She looked at the time. It was already 7:27 when she woke up. She sighed and grabbed a bag. Bloom walked to her closet and picked out some clothes. She decided that she was going to go to Stella's house and stay the night.

After Bloom was done packing she climbed out her window and walked to Stella's house. Bloom got out her phone and called Stella.

"Hey, Stella? Can I stay the night at your house?" Bloom asked over the phone.

"Okay. I'll be there in 5. Bye." Bloom said as she hung up.

About 5 minutes later Bloom was at Stella's house. Bloom was about to ring the doorbell, but Stella had already opened the door.

"Hello darling. Whoa. Have you been crying Bloom?" Stella asked in a worried voice.

"No." Bloom lied. She didn't want to tell Stella what's going on with her and her parents.

Stella sighed. "Bloom, I know you're lying. You're terrible at it." Stella said. "Now, tell me what's wrong. Should I call up the girls?"

Bloom nodded. "I think they deserve to know, too." Bloom said.

Stella nodded. "Alright. Well, come on in." Stella said waiting for Bloom to come in.

After Bloom came in Stella grabbed her cellphone and called up the girls.

Bloom and Stella were now sitting in the living room in silence waiting for the girls to arrive.

Stella broke the silence by saying, "Do you want to talk about it?" Stella asked giving Bloom aworried look.

Bloom nodded her head. "No. You'll just have to wait and find out when I tell the girls." Bloom said.

Stella sighed. After a few more minutes of silence, Stella's doorbell rang. Stella jumped up from her chair and ran to the door, and quickly let the girls in.

"So what's the problem?" Layla asked.

Bloom sighed. "I'm getting married." Bloom said quietly.

The girls froze. "No way. To who?" The girls asked in a unison.

"Some guy named Sky Eraklyon." Bloom said.

"No. Way." Stella said squealing.

"What Stella?" Bloom asked.

"Bloom, honey, you're getting married to the youngest millionaire in the world." Flora said, sitting down next to Bloom. "Who's also a heartbreaker."

_What. So I'm getting married to a billionaire who's a player? This is just great. _Bloom thought to herself.

"So when will you guys meet?" Musa asked.

Bloom honestly didn't know when she was going to meet Sky. But she doesn't care.

"I don't know. My mom didn't tell me when I was going to meet him." Bloom answered.

"Well, when are you guys going to get married?" Tecna asked.

Bloom let out a long sigh. "In January. I really don't wan to get married to him. I don't even know who he is." Bloom said.

"How can you not seriously know who Sky Eraklyon is?" Stella questioned Bloom.

"I don't know. I don't pay attention to TV and magazines." Bloom replied.

The girls spent the rest of the night gossiping and giggling. Until they all finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys so if you got the PM about whats going on about FanFiction I hope you guys didn't review, update, or read any stories. You weren't actually suppose to be on FanFiction at all on Friday & Saturday. I was planning to update on Saturday, but I got that PM and so I wasn't on FanFiction all day Friday & Saturday. **_

_**Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Edited by: Warlord Darnell**_

* * *

**_Chapter 2:_**

**_I'm Getting What?_**

Sky Eraklyon is the worlds youngest millionaire who's also a player. That's why he's known as a _Heartbreaker_.  
But, what he doesn't know he's going to have to stop toying with girls and get married.

Sky was working at his office getting ready to go off to a meeting, when Sky's father, Erendor came in.  
"Sky, I'd like to talk to you about something very important." Erendor stated.

Sky stopped looking at his paper and looked up at his father. "What is it? I'm about to go to a meeting. I can't miss this one dad." Sky said glaring at his father.

Erendor cleared his throat. "Sky, you're getting married." Erendor simply told Sky.

Sky started at his father in shock. "Haha dad, that's a good one ya know." Sky said laughing.

Erendor raised an eyebrow. "Son, I'm not kidding. You will be getting married to Bloom Sparks in January of next year." Erendor replied.

"I'm getting what? Why am I getting married? I have a girlfriend, dad," Sky stated.

"Well, you're going to have to break up with this girlfriend of yours. Including all of the other girls you play with, son." Erendor said.

_What the hell! I'm getting married. To a girl I don't even know. Why, I like using girls and breaking their hearts._  
Sky thought to himself.

"When will I meet this Bloom?" Sky asked curiously.

"Next week." Erendor said.

Sky nodded.  
"Well, I should get going to that meeting. I'm already late. Tell mom that I say hi and that I love her. I'll come by the house tomorrow after work, okay?" Sky asked.

"Of course. You're mother will be glad to see her only son. Well, I'd better be going as well. Goodbye son." Erendor said leaving Sky's office and walked in a different direction.

* * *

After Sky got off of work he went to meet up with Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy and Nabu.

"What's up guys." Sky said giving all of the guys fist pumps.

"Nothing much man. We haven't seen you in days. Are you still dating Erica?" Brandon aksed.

Sky nodded his head. "No. I actually dumped her the other day. She was getting too annoying." Sky replied

"I think she was kinda funny." Nabu stated. The guys started to laugh. It was hilarious what Nabu said. After a few minutes of laughing they decided to stop laughing.

"So... let's go out for a pizza and beer." Brandon suggested.

The guys nodded their heads in agreement. Timmy and Helia piled into Sky's black Porsche. As Nabu and Riven piled into Brandon's red Camero. They drove off to the nearest pizza parlor.

They ordered 2 extra large pizzas. One pepperoni, and one with cheese.

"Mmmm... this has to be the best pizza ever." Helia said taking a bite of his slice of cheese pizza.

The guys started laughing again. "Man, first Nabu. Now Helia." Sky mumbled

"What. It's true." Helia stated.

Timmy looked at Sky; he looked like he was thinking abut something.

"Hey, Sky, are you okay?" Timmy asked.

Sky looked at the guys. "Umm... yeah, I'm fine." Sky lied.

The guys gave Sky a worried look. "You don't sound fine, Sky," Nabu said.

Sky sighed. "Just shut up. I'm not in the mood to talk about it." Sky said.

"Note to self, never piss off Sky Eraklyon." Brandon said. The other guys started to laugh.

"I'm pissed off because I'm getting married." Sky growled. The guys stopped laughing and stared at Sky.

"Are you kidding, or are you serious?" Riven asked.

"Does it look like I'm kidding." Sky grumbled.

After a few minutes of silence. "Well, it's getting late. So why don't we call it a night?" Riven asked.

The boys nodded their heads. "Okay, let's go. Sky you head home. I'll take the other guys home 'kay?" Brandon asked Sky.

Sky nodded. "Yeah. Thanks man. I'll see you guys later." Sky said walking to his Porche.

Once Sky got home he got his phone out and dialed Erica's number.

"Diaspro, baby. I'm sorry that I broke up with you. But I regret doing that. Can you forgive me?" Sky asked over the phone.

"Okay, can you come over? Okay I'll see you in twenty." Sky said as he ended the phone call.

Sky got up and went to the dining room and sat down on a chair. He stared to think about the arrange marriage his parents set up for him.  
But why does he have to get married? He's old enough to take care of himself. He's 20 for god's sake.

_Why can't I live a normal life? I was living a great one before I found out that I was getting married! I don't have to if I want to, right? Maybe I can get out of this marriage. _Sky thought.

* * *

**_A/N: Now Sky found out that he's getting married to Bloom, he's just going to have to wait to meet Bloom. Will he like her? Or despite her? Well, you're just going to have to wait when I update again. _**

**_Next update: Well, I'm going to be out of town next week for a whole week, sadly, so I'll try to write while I'm gone. _**

**_And happy 4th of July! Well, early 4th of July. _**

**_Please review when you're done reading. It'd be very much appreciated. Thanks :)_**

**_~Bearybeach_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews. They all mean a lot to me (:**_

_**Anyways, on to chapter three of TS&TMHB**_

_**Edited by: Warlord Darnell**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**_!

It was finally the day that Bloom and Sky were finally going to meet each other.

They both weren't psyche that that they were getting married either.

I mean, who does that anymore?

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Meeting Each Other**_

Bloom woke up at 9 am. She turned her head to see her 4 friends still sound asleep.

Bloom sighed and got up. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote;

_Morning. Well, I'm heading out early. I don't know what I'm going to before I meet my 'fiancée' but, I'll talk to you guys later tonight. _

_-Bloom_

After Bloom wrote the note, she left Stella's house. She wandered around the neighborhood think of something to do before she met Sky today.

After 15 minutes of walking and thinking Bloom finally decided of a place to go. Bloom decided to go to the orphanage. She usually goes there to visit and donate her time helping out the kids.

It wasn't a long walk it was really close. Once Bloom arrived at the orphanage she knocked on the door. Moments later a middle aged women opened it.

"Why hello Bloom. It's been a while since you've been here. The kids have missed you." The women told Bloom.

"I know. I've been really busy, Evelyn. But I came today." Bloom said.

"Well, come inside sweetie. The kids will be happy to see you." Evelyn said gesturing Bloom to come inside.

"They're all in the living room." Evelyn told Bloom.

Bloom nodded as she walked into the living room where all of the kids were playing.

"Hey guys!" Bloom said cheerfully.

The kids turned their heads. "BLOOM!" the kids yelled as they were running to Bloom and giving her a hug.

"We missed you." A little boy told Bloom as he hugged Bloom.

Bloom gave the little boy a hug back. "I missed you too, David. I missed all of you." Bloom told the kids.

"Kids, breakfast is ready." Evelyn told the kids.

"Come on Bloom!" a little girl told Bloom. Bloom nodded and started walking to the dining room.

Bloom was walking and talking to a little girl until she ran into someone. Bloom looked up and saw a guy with blond hair that went to his shoulders, blue eyes, and pale skin.

"Excuse me?" he spat.

Bloom looked away "Sorry I didn't see where I was going." Bloom said.

"Well, maybe next time you should watch where you're going." he retorted as he walked away.

"Jerk" Bloom muttered to herself.

Bloom walked to the counter where Evelyn was and handed Bloom a cup of tea.

"Evelyn. Do you know who that man was?" Bloom asked taking a sip of her tea.

Evelyn nodded her head "Yes. His name is Sky. He's a very nice young man. And a player." Evelyn told Bloom.

"Yeah, and a jerk too." Bloom whispered to Evelyn.

"Well, I better go. I have to get back home. I'm sorry I couldn't stay for long, Evelyn," Bloom apologized

"It's alright honey. We'll see you around." Evelyn told Bloom.

"Bye kids. I'm sorry that I couldn't stay for long. But, next time I'll stay longer, I promise." Bloom told the kids.

"Bye Bloom! We'll miss you." The kids said in a unison.

"Bye," Bloom said waving to the kids as she left. Bloom walked back to her house. When she walked in she saw her parents glaring at her.

"Where have you been young lady?" Oritel asked Bloom.

Bloom cleared her throat "I stayed the night at Stella's house and then when to the Orphanage to visit the kids. It's not like I went to a club." Bloom said.

"Well, you could have called us Bloom. We were worried sick." Miriam exclaimed.

"Well, I would of if you two didn't piss me off." Bloom retorted. Bloom nodded her head

"Well, I better get dressed so I can meet my 'fiancé'." Bloom said walking to her room. She closed the door and picked out a royal blue dress that went passed her knees and black flats.

Bloom walked into her bathroom and took a shower. 10 minutes later Bloom got out of the shower and changed into her dress. Bloom put a minimal amount of makeup on.

Bloom looked at the time 4:53. At that same time she heard the doorbell ring. She heard some people talking.

"Bloom!" Miriam yelled for Bloom to come down.

Bloom sighed and walked down stairs. When she came to the dining room she couldn't believe it.

It was the douche from this morning. Sky.

Sky turned his head and saw the girl from this morning. "Sky, this is our daughter, Bloom" Oritel told Sky. "Bloom, this is you're fiancé, Sky."

Bloom scoffed "You can't possibly make me marry him. I met him this morning." Bloom stayed quite.

"Well, this is awkward. Who knew our kids already met!" Samara, Sky's mother exclaimed.

"Well, he was a total douche to me. Sorry that I bumped into you." Bloom replied.

"Bloom!" Miriam yelled "I will not put up with this. Apologize to Sky." Bloom rolled her eyes

"Fine, I'm sorry" Bloom said "There, now, are you happy?" Bloom asked.

"Yes, now, we need to talk about your wedding. As you can tell you two both have to get married," Erendor, Sky's father said. "And we decided that you two should get married in February."

Bloom and Sky both nodding. They both didn't want to go through this. But they had to. They had no choice.

"Alright, it's settled! We'll start planning right away." Samara said to Miriam. Miriam nodded her head in agreement.

"Of course you're going to have to pick out your wedding dress." Samara told Bloom. She quietly nodded.

"Well, we're going to have to meet up. Bloom honey, do you have anything planned next Saturday?" Samara asked Bloom.

"I'm not sure. I usually help at the orphanage on Saturday's." Bloom told Samara.

"What about Sunday?"

"I'm free on Sunday." Bloom said.

Samara nodded. "I'll be here on Sunday."

Erendor cleared his throat "Well, we should get going." Erendor said.

"Yes father that's a great idea. Let's go. It was nice running into you, again, Bloom." Sky said. Bloom knew he was lying. She didn't like him at all.

Bloom and her parents waved goodbye as Sky and his parents left Bloom's house.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I am so sorry about the long wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter! P.S. for all of I Love You? fans I'll try to update the next chapter next week I'm having some writers block on the chapter. But it should be up soon._  
**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club_**

**_Edited by:_**

**_Warlord Darnell_**

**_Chapter 4: _**

**_Planning The Wedding & The Perfect Dress?_**

* * *

Bloom woke up the next morning by her mother yelling her name "Bloom! Wake up! Samara is going to be here in a hour. So you better get ready and eat breakfast before you go."

Bloom groaned and looked at the clock. 8:13 it read. She got up and walked to her bathroom to take a shower and get ready. After got ready she was wearing a blue v-neck, black skinny jeans and Converse. Bloom walked down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. She grabbed a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and poured it into a bow and added milk into it. Bloom sat there in silence eating her breakfast in peace until her father burst into the kitchen.

"There you are sweetheart. Samara is here." Oritel told Bloom. She nodded and put her bowl in the sink and went bad into her room to grab her purse and phone. Bloom walked back down stairs and waked into the living room where Bloom's mother and Samara were sitting on the recliners speaking to each other.

"Are you ready, Bloom?" Samara asked Bloom.

Bloom nodded as Samara got up and they both started walking towards the front door. "Bye mom. Bye dad." Bloom told her parents giving them both a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door where Samara was waiting.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yep." Bloom told Samara. "Where exactly are we going?" Bloom asked Samara.

Samara laughed "You'll find out when we get there honey."

Bloom nodded as they both got into a limo. Boom started to get nervous. Her palms started to get sweaty same as her forehead.

"Bloom. Are you okay?" Samara asked Bloom in concern.

Bloom nodded "Yeah. I'm fine." Bloom told Samara in a reassuring voice.

Samara nodded "Mrs. Eraklyon, we're almost at the airport." The driver told Samara. She nodded.

Bloom froze for a second. Why would we be going on a plane? Bloom thought to herself. She didn't ask Samara why they were going on a plane. She just turned her head and look out the window till the limo finally came to a stop. A man with a black suit and black tie opened the door for Bloom and Samara to come out.

"Come on Bloom, we have a flight to attend." Samara told Bloom as she got out of the limo.

Bloom nodded and followed Samara out of the limo and walked towards a jet. Bloom and Samara both walked inside and say down in a chair. A few moments later the pilot came and introduced himself to Samara and Bloom.

A few minutes later the plane flew off. Bloom saw Samara bring out a notebook and a pen. "So, Bloom, what colors are you thinking for the wedding?"

_What colors? What about blue and white? Or maybe blue or red? _Bloom asked herself.

"I was thinking blue and white or blue and red." Bloom said.

Samara nodded "Blue and white sounds better. Who's going to be your maid of honor and bridesmaids?" She asked.

"I was thinking of my best friend Stella, and my four other best friends." Bloom admitted to Samara.

"Sky's going to do the same with his _'best buds'_" Samara told Bloom emphasizing best buds.

Samara nodded her head excitedly "Yes, yes it is." "So, me and your mother will deal with the rest of the planning. I hope that's okay." Samara said.

"No. It's okay. You can do what you got to do with the planning with my mom." Bloom replied.

"Alrighty. Bloom? Can you please contact your bridesmaids, and have them go to the airport at 10:30 and look for someone with the sign _Eraklyon Flight_ and have them attend that flight so they can be right behind us while were dress shopping and we will pick out a few dresses and see what your friends approve of them and get them their bridesmaid dresses?" Samara asked Bloom.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'll do it right now." Bloom told Samara as Bloom got out her phone and started texting her best friends.

* * *

Layla, Musa, Flora, Tecna, and Stella were hanging out at the mall till they all got a text. It read:

_Guys! Hey it's Bloom. I need you guys to go to the airport before 10:30 to go on a flight. There will be a person waiting for you and they will take you somewhere to meet me so you cannot be late!_

_-Bloom_

Musa cleared her throat "So, we're all suppose to go on a flight in-" Musa stopped talking for a second and look at her phone. "In 45 minutes?"

Flora nodded "That's what the text message read. I wonder why she wants us to go on a flight." Flora said curiously.

"I don't know, but if were going shopping it's gonna be the best day ever!" Stella shouted.

Tecna and Layla rolled their eyes "Maybe it's about the wedding." Tecna said.

"And not shopping." Layla added.

Stella groaned "Well c'mon, we got to get the airport pronto." Stella told the girls as she grabbed Layla's and Musa's hands and dragged them out of the mall as Tecna and Flora were walking right behind the girls.

On the way to the airport the girls called their moms _**(A/N: I'm going to have Musa's** **mom be alive)**_ and told them that Bloom wants them to go on a flight somewhere they don't know where. And their mothers gladly agreed. After they walked around the airport and spotted someone with a sign that had Stella, Musa, Layla Tecna, and Flora's name on.

"I'm guessing that's for us." Tecna guessed.

The girls told the man that they're suppose to be on the flight. He nodded and told the girls to follow him. When the girls got onboard the girls eyes went wide as they continued to walk inside the jet. It was beautiful it had to be the best plane all the girls ever been on.

After the flight the girls were brought to a boutique where the girls saw Bloom and Sky's mother.

"So where do we begin?" Stella asked as the girls, and Samara walked inside the boutique.

* * *

Bloom and Samara were looking dress after dress until they picked out 6 dresses. In New York there're all kinds of bridal shops. But this one was the most famous bridal shop around. Bloom tried on five of them and the girls said no to all five of them until Bloom tried on the sixth one. It was beautiful strapless white dress, lightly puffed out and with floral sequence at the bottom of the dress. It was a breathtaking dress

"This. This is the dress." Bloom told the girls and Samara.

The girls nodded in agreement "Yes it is. It's absolutely stunning." Samara told Bloom.

"We totally agree." Layla said.

Bloom changed back into her clothes and went up to the cash register to buy the dress. "That will add up to $4,399.99." The lady told Bloom. Bloom went into her purse to grab her credit card but Samara stopped Bloom.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I got this." Samara said.

"No it's okay, it's my wedding, and I'll buy my-" Samara cut Bloom off

"No buts, I'm paying for it." Samara retorted. Bloom sighed and agreed for Samara to buy Bloom's wedding dress.

After the girls were done shopping they headed back home to Gardenia.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Vas hapenin' readers, writers, and followers who are reading my story! Thank you so much for reviewing, following, and adding me to your favorite authors list. The weirdest thing is... This whole time I've been listening to Stand Up by One Direction I don't really like them, but I like the song. Oh well enjoy this chapter!**_

_***Not Edited***_

_**P.S. so sorry for the long wait I've been getting A Lot of homework mostly math and history...**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I don't own Winx Club**_

_**Chapter five:**_

_**Too Much Drining & Drama**_

* * *

Sky was chugging beer after beer, shot after shot at a bar till he was drunk. He caught a girl checking him out. He got up and walked to one girl with Mocha colored hair, light green eyes, lightly tanned skin, and was wearing a black slutty dress that went a little above her mid thigh.

Sky grabbed the girl's wrist and smirked at her, "I see you've been checking me out." He told the girl with a wink.

She giggled and said "Maybe, maybe not,"

Sky grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss "You've just been kissed by the youngest millionaire." He told the girl.

"Yeah I know, and you just kissed one of the hottest girls you'll ever meet." The girl told Sky giving him a flirty smile.

"What's your name, darling,?" Sky asked the light green eyed girl.

"Sydnee." she replied in a high pitched voice.

"Lovely,"

Sydnee raised her eyebrow "aren't you getting married?" She asked Sky.

Sky stiffened at what Sydnee asked he doesn't care about Bloom, he doesn't care about the whole freakin' marriage. It's stupid! I mean how could his parents put up with their arrange marriage? But Sky just has to live through it. Maybe him and Bloom can sneak their way around.

"I am, but it's a arrange marriage, so I don't care anything about the girl I'm marrying, my parents set it up. It's really stupid. Now, where were we?" Sky slurred.

Sydnee giggled as Sky led her to his car and they drove off to his penthouse. Once they got inside Sky's penthouse one thing led to another and next thing they know they're waking up to see each others faces.

* * *

Once Bloom got home from New York she was so happy. She was finally allowed to do whatever she wanted for the rest of the weekend. Her parents left her a note saying that they were going out of town for a meeting and won't be back till Monday afternoon. Now she can relax at home in peace. Bloom grabbed her iPhone and went on Facebook. She logged in and wrote on her status.

Finally at home, alone. Parents out of town till Monday :D LMS

After she uploaded her status and went to the living room she got out Insidious and put in the DVD player and started t watch it. After the movie was done she went to start her homework. When she was done with her homework she texted her friend Max to come over.

Bloom hasn't talked to Max in a **LONG** time. When her phone buzzed Max texted back saying that he'd be here in fifteen minutes.

Fifteen minutes later Bloom's doorbell rang. She jogged to the door and opened it and it few sales Sky. _What the hell?! What is he doing here?_ Bloom thought to herself. "You're not Max." Bloom stated. "What are you even doing here? Go fu*k slu**y girls like you usually do. I'm not looking forward this arrange marriage." Bloom muttered.

Sky rolled his eyes. "My mom made me come here and 'spend time' with you." Sky mumbled.

"Hell. No." Bloom spat "why don't we do this. You can leave and do whatever the hell you want and we can tell your mom we did something and got along?" Bloom asked.

"Whatever"

"Well, bye." Bloom told Sky as she slammed the door in his face. Bloom went back to the couch and a waited Max.

* * *

_**Sorry for the short chapter :(**_

_**Remember to comment! They all make my day! :D**_

_**~Bearybeach**_


	6. Chapter 6

_** Aye! Long time huh? Anyways here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**_

_***Not Edited**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I don't own Winx Club!**_

_**Chapter 6: Running away**_

* * *

Oh My God. Sky just ruined my fu*king day. Why does he have to ruin everything for me? I just want to live a normal life. Why can't I just run away? Wait. Running away wouldn't be a bad idea. I mean I would get away with my arranged marriage with Sky. But then again, if they found me I would have to suck it up and marry Sky. Even though how much he disgusts me. From what I've heard he's a man wh*re/player so I'm in his way of his reputation cause of this stupid marriage. Whoopee do. I thought with a scowl on my face

Finally after it seemed like FOREVER, Max finally showed up. "Maxwell, its been a while huh?" I asked him teasingly using his first name. I knew he hated when people called him Maxwell. That's why he's always gone by Max.

"Hey B. yes I know it's been like years since we've seen each other. How's life been?"

I shrugged "Eh, its okay I guess. I'm getting married." I whispered so he can barely hear me.

"Huh? What did you say?" Max asked me.

"I'm getting married." I spoke up a little louder.

"I can't hear you. Tell me again."

"I'M GETTING MARRIED FOR GODS SAKE!" I yelled.

"Oh." Was all he said. Oh. Oh. I can say that word a million times. Is that his reaction or what? "Congrats I guess"

I groaned and flopped on the couch "No don't congratulate me. I don't even want to get married. It's a freakin' _arranged marriage_." I explained to Max. He had a shock look on his face.

"Whoa."

"Yep. I want to run away. From everything and everyone. If they find me in time for the wedding, I guess I have to go through it." I told Max.

"I know where you can stay at." He told me

"Where exactly?" I asked. Some times I can't trust Max. Haha I can't trust my friend sometimes! Ha I find it funny.

"It's my family cabin we usually stay at during the summer. I can stay with you and we can supply the food and other stuff. My parents don't care. As long I graduate high school with at least a 3.0 GPA they won't care if we stay there. Heck, we can even take online classes since the cabin isn't near here!" Max exclaimed.

I nodded "Mkay, well, maybe you can help me pack so we can get the hell out of here before my parents come back from their meeting. Don't worry they won't be back till like midnight. Their meetings take _forever_ because they talk to much. Trust me, I've been there. It's _torture_!"

Me and Max started laughing till we started to cry. "Phew, I couldn't stop laughing there. C'mon, help me and pack. Good thing I bought myself a new phone. My parents don't even have my new number so they can't call and bug me while I'm gone."

Max raised his eyebrow "I kinda broke my old phone when I found out about the arrange marriage. So ya." I explained to him. Now he understood.

We walked upstairs to my room and started to pack. I took down my One Direction, The Wanted, Kirko Bangz, Cher Lloyd, Rihanna and Ed Sheeran posters. Man I'ma miss this place. But it brings bad memories as well. I wonder how I'm going to tell the girls. Holy crap! The girls! I forgot. Oh my god how am I suppose to tell them? I can't just text them all telling them; _oh hey! Guess what I'm running away from this! P.S don't tell my parents where I'm at nor my phone number kay? Bye! -xxx Bloom._

Yeah, that's a stupid way to do it. I let out a groan in frustration. "Ugh!"

Max walked out of my bathroom with a box in his hands "B, I didn't know you had condoms in your bathroom! You bad girl." Max said teasingly.

I rolled my eyes "Max, I haven't done it yet. And I want to wait till I get married to someone I actually love. I'm not a slut **_(A/N: excuse me for the foul_** **_language) _**and I'm not a innocent girl to. I'm badass."

Max smirked and started laughing. "I'm sure your badass B. Your innocent. Should I pack these just incase, or we can burn them."

I grinned. "Eh maybe we can through them away when we leave."

* * *

**_1 hour later..._**

After a hour me and Max finally finished packing. We grabbed all of my stuff in put it in Max's car.

I walked back inside and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started to write my letter.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_ Don't look for me whilst you read this letter. You probably won't care, 'cause you've never gave a shit about me. You can disown me for all I care. Oh yeah, tell Sky he can officially go back to fu*king girls all the time. Goodbye,_

_-Bloom_

I sighed as I folded the piece of paper. I grabbed another piece of paper. I felt my eyes getting watery because this letter, will mean a lot to me.

_Dear girls,_

_ I am so sorry for not telling you this before. If you were really my best friends you'd understand why I'm running away. I don't want to get married to someone I don't even know. Wouldn't you want to run away if your parents set this up for you? Sure the hell I don't anymore! I don't have a normal life anymore. Heck!, I've never had a normal life. I've always wanted one. I hope ya'll get great boyfriends and hope they treat you well. Maybe we'll see each other again. I love you all._

_-Bloom._

After I wrote this letter I was sobbing. I felt so bad for leaving them this letter. I guess it's for the best. I let out a long breath and walked outside where Max was waiting by his blue Honda Civic. "I'm ready." I said caking a fake smile. He nodded as we went inside the car and drove off. Goodbye Gardenia. I thought to myself and then finally fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**_A/N: Oh my gosh I am so sorry it has been talking me like over a month to update! So much has been going on for me. If you want longer chapters you'll just have to be patient for me to update. Thank you :) hopefully I didn't loose all of my readers. I'll try to update 2 more chapters on Sunday. That's my goal. _**

**_Till next time,_**

**_-Bearybeach_**


	7. Chapter 7

**TS&TBHB**

**Chapter 7: Wild Ones**

* * *

**(Sky)**

When I left Bloom's house I was furious. How dare she tell me off I'm older than her so I should be telling her off. But then again she does have anger issues and for me I've been stressful shutting up when she's around. I hate this stupid arranged marriage. It's so stupid as f*ck.

When I was driving home my phone started ringing. I answered it. "Hello?" I asked.

I heard sniffling in the background "S-sky h-have y-you s-seen B-bloom? She's m-m-missing. She left us all a note." Miriam stuttered.

Shit. She's gone. "No I'm sorry Mrs. Sparks, I haven't seen Bloom at all lately. I'm sorry again. Is there anything you want me to do? Do you want me to come over and set up a search party?" I asked her.

"Y-yes please. That'd mean a lot to me and Oritel. He's already on the phone with the police, but they said we have to wait 48 hours before they report Bloom missing for sure."

"Okay, I'm coming over. I'll call my friends to come over to help out. Alrighty?" I asked her gently.

"Thank you Sky. You're a lifesaver. I know you and Bloom will make a great couple." Miriam said over the phone. Gross. I thought.

"No problem. I'll be there in 15." I said ending the call.

* * *

**(Bloom)**

Me and Max were laughing so freakin' much. "Ok Max, I have a new nickname for you." I told him giggling. I felt like a drunk person except the fact I wasn't drinking just laughing so much.

"Go for it." He said grinning ear to ear.

"Kay Maxine. You deserve to have a girl name. And I shall be... Blake. That's the only guy name I can that I can think of. Haha." I laughed clutching my stomach.

"My dear Blake, are you alright?" Max asked worried as I fell to the floor in slow motion.

"Yes Maxine, I'm fine. I'm just desperate for my knight and shining armor to arrive." I joked.

We bursted out laughing. Man what is up with us today? OMG I have this song stuck in my head. Should I sing it? Eh just for the heck of it. "SLAP that bitch slap her hard, slap that bitch till she falls slap that bitch till she FALLS!" I screeched. (A/N: I started singing that song when I slapped my friend once idk why lmao)

"What the hell was that?" Max asked me.

"A song that I just thought of. And it's stuck in my head. I need to slap a bitch! Ooh maybe a h*e too. Man I'm already thinking of remixes for my original song." I stammered.

"Ok Bloom. Maybe you should take a nap for a little bit." Max said over protectively. Did I ever told you I call him daddy Max? Oops... My bad...

"Ok. Father." I replied rolling my eyes and walking to my room. I jumped onto of my bed and laid down on it getting the comfortably feeling of it. I like the bed. It was so comfy. I wanna get married to this bed! Hell yeah. My life feels so much better without him in my life anymore.

Yeah I don't call him Sky anymore I call him 'him' 'cause I don't want to call him by his first name nor have anything to do with him. That's why I ran away from home. Life is so much better. No more stress from my parents. But then again I wanna visit the orphanage. I miss the children dearly. Oh poo. I should have thought about a loop about that. Just great . . .

* * *

**A/N: Kay I am so so so so so sorry about the super long wait and the crappy chapter. It's just a filler chapter. Plus I kinda changed Blooms personality. If you don't like it don't hate. Because I don't put up with shiz about my writing. It's my writing and grammar mistakes.**

**Hopefully I didn't loose all of my old readers and reviewers. And welcome to all my new readers :) hope you'll enjoy this**** chapter and I'm sorry**** it's short as well **

**Until next time,**

**Unicorns and Glitter**

**~Bearybeach xx**


End file.
